Beautiful Disaster
by perfectsmuttyvampire
Summary: Embry and Meranda have had a row. So she gets drunk to make herself forget, and does the unthinkable…


**_A/N: A little AU fic I conjured up for Twilight, specifically the wolfy parts. A little out-there, I know, but read and review and let me know what you think! Whilst title is the same as the Kelly Clarkson song, this is NOT a song fic and has nothing to do with a song. I'm also assuming OC stands for Other Character. If I'm wrong, somebody correct me, and assume for this story, that's what OC means._**

TITLE: Beautiful Disaster

SUMMARY: Embry and Meranda have had a row. So she gets drunk to make herself forget, and does the unthinkable…

WARNING: Incest and lemons

PAIRING: Embry/OC, OC/OC

SM OWNS THE SETTING AND ONE OF THE CHARACTERS. EVERYTHING ELSE IS SIMPLY A TWISTED IMAGINATION HIGH ON CHOCOLATE.

"I know what I saw, Embry! And what I saw was you and that bitch from the Makah rez making out!"

"You didn't see anything! How many times do I have to tell you she's my cousin?"

"JD told me what he's seen in your head - you lust for her! I don't give a shit who she was, we are meant to be in damn relationship!"

"Meranda, you're being stupid! You know I love you!"

"Well, I'm not very sure I love you! In fact, I know I don't! I want you out of my goddamn life, Embry Call!"

"Fine! I don't need you anyway!"

He marched out, head held high, rage burning inside him. That bitch had accused him out of step for the last time. He phased as soon as he hit the woods, reverting to wolf-form, running on four legs, letting the wind worship him, letting it cool his rage. He felt the shimmer in his head, and then a familiar voice joined his.

_-Embry? Mate?_

_-JD, what the fuck do you want? Your sister send you out here?_

_-Cool it, Em. I just went home, and Meranda is big-time angry. Said you'd had a row, and when I saw you, would I tell you you're a tosser. So, you're a tosser. What happened?_

_-She thinks I'm cheating._

_-Are you?_

_-NO!_

_-OK, OK. But she's my sister, I gotta ask. So, why does she think you are?_

_-She saw me with my cousin from Makah, and it looked like we were kissing. You didn't exactly help, pal, with the whole I saw lust in his mind thing._

_-I didn't tell her that._ JD's confusion coloured his thoughts, and Embry knew he thought the truth.

_-Then where the hell - Oh great. She was lying. _

_-I'd be giving her a couple of days to chill. That is, if you want to keep your balls. She'll calm down. _Embry felt him fade out as he phased back, and left him alone with his thoughts.

-_Embry, I need you, now_. The Alpha's voice had the double timbre of the order, and now Embry could sense other wolves joining him in his mind as he altered course and made for the cliffs.

_-On my way. What's happening?_

_-Not a scooby, friend of mine, _Jakes voice thought, cheerfully. _He doesn't tell me nothing._

_-He doesn't tell me anything, Jacob, _Leah thought, blandly. _Doesn't tell me nothing is a double negative._

_-Thank you, Leah. I will always be grateful to you for correcting my grammar. Anything else you need to point out?_

_-Yeah, you're a-_

_-Jake, Leah, can it! I have important news. Where the hell is JD?_

_-Here, boss. Hello again, Embry._

_-Hey._

_-Now, the Cullen's have just announced Edward and Bella's wedding, joy of joys, and we can probably assume it is merely a matter of time until they break the treaty and decide to change her. We have to decide now what we shall do about it. But first - JD. _

_-What? What did I do this time?_

_-Nothing, you idiot! How close is your sister to joining us?_

_-She hasn't started showing any signs yet. Although, I'd say she was mad enough this morning after that row. _Embry's wolf hung his head at the sadness in JD's thoughts. He knew it was only a matter of time, particularly as vampire activity was apparently increasing around Fork's. JD knew it too, but it didn't stop them both wishing that Meranda would be spared the fate that had befallen them all.

-_When - if - it happens, JD, you just point her in my direction. God knows this is hard enough to handle. She doesn't have to go through it alone. Certain - things - will have to be explained. I can do that_. Leah thought, and sympathy layered her tones.

-_Yeah, well, moving on. If Meranda does join us, then we will make adjustments accordingly. But the moment the Cullen's act, the moment they change her - because they'll have to, she'll find a way to make it happen, we act. We take them. Jake-_

_-Sam, you know I won't follow you into that fight. _

_-I'll ask it._

_-Order it, I still wouldn't go. You know that. _

_-I know it. But we'll manage without you. Bella should be easy, if she is still undergoing the change. Enough plotting. There'll be no plan, we all know that. When it happens, we act. And that's all there is. I hear from reliable sources that JD is throwing a party tonight._

_-Yeah, do you have to come?_

_-Yeah._

_-Well, you lot can come, if you promise to behave, and you all promise that no matter how wasted my delightful sister gets, there will be no taking advantage._

_-Whatever. Get lost you lot. Scram._

Embry phased immediately, landing back on two legs. Private thoughts, for a few hours, maybe a day. Meranda. Damn. If she wasn't so - well, if she wasn't so like her. She'd be easier to handle. But damn, but he loved her for it.

EmbryPOV

She looked so beautiful in the firelight by the beach at the party that night. Slim, curvy, all that gorgeous dark brown hair with the coppery highlights brought out so well by the fire. And her eyes, hazel in the day, but almost amber now, in the light. She's not tall, but she's just the height for me, little enough that I can fit her into me when we kiss, when we stand together, when we make love, lazy days of just us together.

I give myself a little mental shake, ordering myself to snap out of it. She wasn't watching me at all, let alone with the obsession with which I blatantly stared. She was flirting with some guy. I stomped off, intent on finding JD.

It always amazes me how to people can be this different. They look vaguely alike, but it's like she got the fire and he got the clown. He's got black hair, hair that could do with a cut, but sits OK on him. His eyes are exactly like hers. He's taller than her too, about five inches between them. His build is slightly stockier too, thicker than his sister, more muscle than fat. And he is so much more relaxed. Only this time, I can't find him, which is weird. There's no sign of him. Normally, he's just outside the circle of light, with a couple of guys, maybe some girls and always with beer. I go back to the fireside, notice that Meranda's gone too, and start some serious drinking.

MPOV

Bastard, bastard, bastard. Ok, now I'm drunk. I wander away from the fire shortly after _he's_ stomped off like a big baby. I giggle in the darkness and wander towards the woods. Oh, that tree's moving, how weird is that?! Suddenly two hands shoot out of the blackness and I scream and stumble, falling on my ass. I sit there, sniggering to myself. Oh, god, floored by a stranger. No sense of danger filters through the alcohol.

"Meranda, what are you doing out here?"

"JD?" I ask - or slur, whatever - peering up at the hulking shape.

"Yeah, no shit. You're drunk."

"Fuck off. You are too."

"Yeah, but its my party."

"You gonna help me up, or shall I just sleep here?" He reaches down, and I hook a leg and yank him down too.

"Bitch!" He exclaims, trying to struggle to his feet.

"No, no, you lie here with me a bit," I mumble. His breath is hot on my neck, and he smells like beer, sea salt and wood smoke. "Why you all wet?"

"Went for a swim." Huh. That explains why he's only wearing shorts, I guess. Some familiar feeling crawls in my belly, and I wrap my arms around him. Nice fit. His breath is still on my neck, and I turn my head to get away from him, and he turns his head to asks what's wrong and somehow in the dark, with the alcohol, his lips meet mine.

"JD -"

And then he kisses me. I don't know what or why anymore. I forget what I was going to say about that kiss, and I kiss him back. I forget why we defiantly shouldn't be doing this. His breath is hot, only this time in my mouth, and his tongue strokes mine, and I fight him, trying for dominance, failing, not caring, when his hand wrestle my shirt open between us and tracing heat on my ribs, stomach, breasts. Christ, but someone knows what he's doing. Desire thunders in my veins, and I buck into him, and his hips press into mine. And then it's a hot, ready fumbling with my skirt, his shorts. God, I'm pissed. And then he's inside, and he feels so fucking good, and he's thrusting his hips, and I'm meeting him jolt for jolt, and our hearts are pounding in rhythm and damn, but I can feel him. And then he touches my clit, one sharp cry spills from my lips and its over for us both as he collapses on top of me.

We fell asleep like that. When I woke up, the sea air was cold. He was gone. I sat up, swore mildly as the hangover hit like the Devil was slamming against my skull. I got up carefully, pressed a hand to my stomach as it rolled. And then it lurched as I remembered what we'd done last night. No, no, no. God, no. Sweet Jesus, tell me it was all some awful, horrible, forbidden dream, that I'd never have to think of again. But I could feel it, feel him between my legs. Shit. Shit. Bollocks to it. I need to find him. Now.

He wasn't at home, and he wasn't still on the beach. Nobody was. I started looking for Jake, Quil, Sam, any of that lot, to ask if they'd seen him. Jake was still in bed, Sam was with Emily and Quil was away, staying with a friend in Forks. I didn't really talk to any of the others. I swore. The day just got better. I was going to have to go and find Embry.

Who was out, his mother said, complete with disapproving frown. If I saw him, could I tell him to get home, immediately. I said yes and scuttled off at top speed. I tried the woods. Far off, I heard a howl. I shivered. I couldn't help it - it sounded like…like horror.

EPOV

-_Dude! _I could sense JD, his presence. His mind was running so fast I could barely catch it.

_-Embry? _That you? He sounded immediately worried and - guilty?

_-Yep. You OK. Seriously, you're giving me a headache with the speed you think. _I am joking, expecting some wise-crack response, some typical JD shit. It doesn't come. For a second I think he's phased back.

_-Shit, man. You don't wanna know what I'm thinking. _

_-You'll tell me anyway._

And then it comes, a rush of images from the brothers tortured mind. How he'd gone for a swim last night, seen Meranda - his sister - walk from the fire, away towards the woods. He went after her, worried. She was staggering, clearly hammered. He grabbed hr, she fell. She pulled him down with her. Both of them drunk, both of them too wasted to care about the fact that he was on top of her. And then they'd kissed. I actually moved back a step, like I'd've backed off if I'd seen it in person. And then what had come next -

I howled in horror. I felt him hang his head in despair.

_-Embry, I - I - not sure - so dark - so drunk - didn't think… _His thought's were disjointed with hatred for himself, guilt, terror. I couldn't respond, my own thoughts tumbling so fast. And then it filtered. Anger.

_-She's your SISTER! Your fucking SISTER, man! I don't give a fuck how pissed you were you should have fucking known!_

_-You think this'll help? What's done is done, and I am already giving myself shit for it! I don't need it from you! I know who she is to us both and I am sorry! I don't know how it happened, but I never forced her!_

_-Get out of my head, please, goddamnit! I need to think! _

_-Get out of mine!_

_-You can't ask for anything! You are…you're SCUM!_

_-You think I don't know that? What do I fucking do now? How do I even look her in the eye again? How does she move on from this? How do any of us?_

_-Talk to her. Now. Phase back, now, and you go and you talk to her. _

_-The others - _He sounded defeated. He sounded tired. He sounded more than a little crazy.

_-You know they'll find out. I'll tell them. It'll never be forgotten - but I can ask them never to think of it._

_-I'll leave. If that's what - if it's what she wants, I'll go. Run wild, like Jake did. _

_-You are - were, I don't know - my friend. But I don't know how we'll be getting through this one._ I felt him phase, and then I started running. I went out to the cliffs.

There was a human standing there, and her long dark hair made it obvious who she was. I phased hurriedly. Stepped out, stood behind her in silence.

"Don't," she says, in a low voice. "Don't stand there staring. I can tell that you know. I don't know how you know. I don't care. But right now, jumping off this damn cliff seems like a damn good idea. So if you're going to stand there, call me names, mock me, blackmail me, don't bother, get your ass back in those woods. I've said it all and more to myself, and I can't even find JD. So god knows, god knows, what he thinks."

"I forgive you. Both of you. He thinks the world of you, loves you even, and I still remember you toddling after us, idolising your big brother. I blame neither of you. I blame the fact that neither of you know your limits when it comes to alcohol. JD told me, although he didn't mean it."

"The wolf thing, huh?"

"You know about that?"

"I'm waiting for it to be me. I've always known. Always. Ever since JD changed for the first time. He told me, before Sam could forbid it. I feel wrong. And I want to be on my own."

"Will you jump, if I do?"

"Dunno."

"Talk to him. He's looking for you. Talk."

"Embry, I'm sorry. For everything."

"I know."

"And about that row - I wish we'd never had it. Not just because this whole thing would never have happened if we hadn't argued. I love you. And I know imprinting is always the spanner in the works. If that happens to us, and it's not with each other, don't let me lose you. I love you."

"Love you too, honey," I answer, reaching out for her, holding her close. "You and JD talk. Then we will. I swear."

I don't know what was said between them. We're taking steps to rebuild what we had. They'll get over it in time. And now she's joined us, joined us properly, she tends to gets furiously angry if she catches us thinking about it. Sam forbade it because she quite literally got Jake in a corner and threatened to rip his throat out if he thought about it again. For everybody's safety, Sam put the restriction on it. So we're taking steps, although I'm not sure where they're going. But she's happier about it. JD stayed around too. We're still friends, although that's different too. And their relationship has shifted. They aren't as close, but they still tell each other everything. It'll be OK, although never the same. It's never gone further than the pack, and that's the way we'll keep it. For her sake. Although she's admitted it was a disaster, I can't help thinking of it as a beautiful one. It brought us back together, however tentatively. And she's so beautiful herself - my very own beautiful disaster.

**_A/N: I KNOW it's warped and twisted. But throw a review out anyway?_**


End file.
